Marriage and Burrow
by Tanpopout
Summary: pesta pernikahan di Burrow. Burrow. Permasalahannya Burrow. dan itu sangat BURUK!


Title: Marriage and Burrow

Disclaimer: JKR

Summary: pesta pernikahan di Burrow. Burrow. Permasalahannya Burrow.

* * *

...

Kau tahu, kenapa pernikahan itu sangat indah? Karena kau bersanding dengan orang yang kau cintai. Dihari yang special, ditempat yang indah, makanan-minuman yang lezat, orang-orang yang kau sayangi, dan terutama mengikat cintamu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Abadi-selamanya.

Sebagian orang menganggap kata abadi-selamanya itu indah, tapi bukankah itu menakutkan? Aku tidak tahu, tapi bila orang yang kau cintai mencintai dirimu, dengan sama-sama 'selamanya'pasti akan indah. Tapi kalau orang yang kau cintai itu mencintai yang lainnya 'selamanya'. Ini yang menyakitkan.

"Draco?" dan apa yang paling kau butuhkan selain seseorang yang kau cintai berbahagia dengan hanya melihatmu.

Draco yang termenung berbalik kearah suara yang sangat ia kenal, "Ya, Harry?"

Harry tersenyum kembali, "Kau sedang apa disana? Sebentar lagi waktunya?" dan mendekati Draco yang sedang duduk kursi pada meja paling ujung di suatu ruangan.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa, disini. Kau tahu? Burrow? Weasley?" Draco menghembuskan napasnya, "Seharusnya pernikahan ini diadakan di Malfoy Manor saja, Harry."

Harry duduk disebelahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya sedikit untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah Draco. Ia tersenyum, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, bukan? Dan kau sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Ron? Ingat kesepakatan kalian?"

Laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu kembali menghembuskan napasnya dan menyentuh kepala Potter kemudian mengusap-usapnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengutuk perilakunya, saat Potter protes penampilannya rusak. Draco tersenyum pada laki-laki yang ia cintai dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

"Sejak kapan rambutmu rapi, Potter?"

"Oh! Shut up!" katanya setengah marah.

Draco yang jahil memberikan kedipan pada The Man-Who-Isn't-TheChoosenOne-Anymore. Ia berdiri dan menarik lengan Potter kemudian mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, "Kau tahu, Harry? Kau terlihat sexy dengan rambutmu yang liar itu." Goda Malfoy.

Wajah Harry memerah, dan ia mencoba menahannya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Pembohong." Rambutnya telah kembali rapi seperti semula.

Draco ingin sekali menariknya, dan menciumnya. Sayang sekali, di pesta pernikahaan akan terlalu banyak saksi yang melihat nantinya. Walaupun Gryffindor, tapi untuk urusan cinta, Potter adalah kucing pemalu. Kucing yang malu-malu tapi mau. Ia menyeringai pada Potter yang tidak juga menatapnya karena masih mencoba menahan wajahnya yang merah.

"Aku memang licik, tapi aku tak perlu berbohong Potter."

"Dan kau menyebutku Potter!" protes Harry yang mulai terganggu.

Satu langkah dihadapan Potter, Draco berbisik, "Terlalu banyak orang untuk menyebutmu Honey. Aku seorang Malfoy? Ingat kan?"

Wajah Potter semakin memerah, "Hish! Cukup dengan Harry, Draco!" dan ia ditinggalkan oleh Draco menuju ruang sebelah tanpa berpaling pada Harry.

"Draco?"

Dan akhirnya Draco membalikkan tubuhnya, "Orang lain sudah menunggu." Katanya datar sambil tersenyum.

Harry menyusulnya, diatas karpet yang telah digelar, seperti jalan kecil ditengah hutan. Mereka berjalan berdua, dengan lengan Draco di punggung Harry. Kesunyian menyeruak, berubah dengan tepuk tangan dan rasa haru saat mereka memasuki altar.

Harry James Potter, hari ini sangat tampan. Walaupun Draco menginginkan ia menggunakan jas putih, tapi ia menolak. Ia lebih suka dengan warna hitam. Padahal Draco ingin sekali ada kesan kontras antara mereka berdua. Tapi tak apalah, dihari yang special ini, tak masalah baginya. Draco memang rapi, tapi ia bukan si perfeksionis-pemaksa. Asal Harry rapi, dan 'patut' saat upacara pernikahaan, sudah cukup baginya.

Ia tidak peduli Harry berpakaian rapi seperti ini, karena ia ingin sekali merusak jas hitam yang sama hitamnya dengan rambutnya. Draco ingin membawanya keluar dari ruangan ini, membawanya keluar dari pesta dansa ini. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan mantan-rivalnya itu.

Berdua.

Hanya berdua saja.

Tapi tidak mungkin, karena tamu undangan banyak sekali, dan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya? Jari Harry Potter? Siapa yang tidak ingin melihat dan memastikannya? Draco ingin membuang cincin itu jauh-jauh, tak perlu cincin itu. Karena Harry James Potter adalah miliknya! Hanya miliknya.

Hish, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin, selama mereka ada di Burrow, maka Harry adalah milik bersama dengan para Weasley. Kenapa Weasley tidak mati satu persatu saja? kenapa mereka tidak hentinya menanyai Harry? Harry tidak akan berubah pikiran, apapun yang kalian katakan, bukan?

Syukurlah, bebannya teringankan dengan adanya Narcissa yang juga menghadiri pesta pernikahaan dimana Ibu Draco itu sedang berbincang dengan Andromeda. Ayahnya telah mati beberapa tahun lalu di Azkaban, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Karena asalkan pesta ini terlaksana, dan ia bisa berbahagia…sudah cukupkan?

Berbahagia.

Suara musik yang menggema diseluruh ruangan, diiringi dengan tarian dan canda tawa. Benar semua orang berbahagia dengan pesta ini. lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa? Walaupun tetap aneh rasanya berada di Burrow. Seharusnya Draco telah terbiasa dan membiasakan diri untuk ada di Burrow. Kebiasaan itu sulit mati. Ia terlalu benci pada Weasley.

Kini giliran Draco menari dengan Potter, aneh, biasanya laki-laki akan berdansa dengan perempuan. Tapi siapa yang akan menolak keinginan dua insan yang saling menyayangi ini? Lagi pula Draco terlalu posesif untuk membiarkan Harry disentuh oleh wanita lainnya.

Wanita lainnya.

Hish. Draco kembali mendengus saat Potter disentuh wanita lainnya. Ia benar-benar posesif. Tapi seorang Weasel? Apakah Draco harus mendorong dan menendang seorang gadis Weasel untuk tidak menyentuh orang yang dicintainya. Oh, whatever!

Harry menatap kearahnya, dan sedikit kebingungan dengan wajah Draco yang terlihat geram. Ia tertawa garing ditengah tariannya dengan Weasel-girl. Ia berbalik, memutar dan kemudian menghadap Draco kembali. Draco masih terlihat bosan, dan Harry akhirnya tersenyum.

Senyum yang membuat Draco tersentak, seperti berkata 'Kali ini saja, setelah ini, aku milikmu seutuhnya.' Dan tatapan Harry membuat Draco mengalah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Titik kemerahan muncul di wajah Draco yang pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Darling?" tanya Narcissa pada anak semata wayangnya yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Mother?" tanyanya, berusaha untuk menggunakan topengnya. Ia tetap menggunakan topengnya pada hari pernikahan itu, sekalipun dihadapan ibunya. Topengnya itu hanya akan terlepas saat ia berdua atau berhadapan dengan Harry saja. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja…hanya tidak menyukai pemandangan utama diruangan ini saja." katanya datar dengan melirik Harry yang masih berdansa dengan Ginny.

Narcissa sedikit terkejut menatapnya dan kemudian tersenyum khas seorang ibu, "Jangan diambil hati, Draco. Sebentar lagi akan berakhir." Perkataan ibunya membuat Draco menatapnya dengan serius.

"Tapi ada hal, yang tidak akan berakhir." Katanya tersenyum sedih sambil mengingat ia akan tersiksa tiap kali bersama dengan Harry di Burrow. "Mungkin." Lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia merencanakan kejahatan yang mungkin akan membuat orang yang dicintainya kecewa.

"Menghirup udara segar diluar juga tidak buruk, Draco." Kata ibunya mantap.

Draco menangkap nada tegas di suara ibunya seperti perintah dari pada saran. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melangkah keluar perlahan dari ruangan itu, tanpa berbicara pada Harry. Biar saja Harry kebingungan mencariku, pikirnya.

Tapi mengingat Harry, mungkin ia akan melupakan Draco ditengah-tengah keluarga Weasley. Keluarga Weasley terlalu berisik, terutama George, tanpa kembarannya Fred, seakan-akan ia menggandakan 'kebisingannya' untuk menutupi bagian Fred. Ditambah cucu-cucu Molly-Arthur Weasley, saudara-saudara jauh, the Order, para guru, teman-teman Hogwarts. Harry Potter terlalu terkenal, untung saja, Draco bisa menipu Rita Skeeter Jr. dengan memberikan tanggal palsu hari pernikahan ini dengan esok.

Pernikahan yang meriah, dengan menutup mata saja Draco bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia Harry. Ia melihat langit luar, saat ia telah berada dikebun belakang Burrow yang jauh dari keramaian. Ia melonggarkan sedikit kerah pakaiannya, karena sedikit kelelahan dengan pesta yang ia harapkan segera selesai agar ia bisa keluar secepat mungkin dari Burrow.

Ia menutup mata akhirnya, dan membayangkan wajah tersenyum Harry yang akan berubah menjadi wajah penuh dengan ekspresi bergelora dan bergairah, serta mata hijau yang penuh dengan hasrat. Kemudian wajah tidur tenangnya, setelah aktivitas malam mereka telah selesai.

Wajah tidur Potter yang sering kali ia lihat ditempat tidur atau di sofa. Semenjak hubungan Harry-Draco berubah menjadi pertemanan 5 tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua jauh lebih dekat dan dekat, setelah Ron dan Hermione lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya berdua meninggalkan ruang untuk Harry dan Draco menemukan 'ruang' untuk mereka berdua.

Draco akan tertawa saat melihat wajah Harry yang ingin berkonsultasi pada Hermione dan Ron tapi menemukan mereka berdua sedang 'bermesraan'. Wajah Harry yang sedikit kesal tapi luar biasa merah itu baginya sangat cantik. Ia menyukai Harry. Harry. Harry, ia rela berkorban demi Harry. Apapun itu.

Harry belum tahu ini, karena Draco belum mengatakan seluruh perasaannya. Ia terkadang ragu, apakah senyum Harry benar-benar untuknya, tapi ia bodoh. Harry bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu, seperti menipunya. Draco tahu, Harry sangat menyayanginya. Ia tahu Harry tidak akan sanggup bertahan kalau sampai Draco meninggalkannya, maka dari itu, sepahit apapun ia rasakan berada di Burrow. Demi Harry. Ia akan bertahan.

'Aku mencintaimu Harry' bisiknya perlahan ketika ia membuka matanya dan menemukan kembali langit diatasnya.

"Draco."

Suara Harry yang sedikit khawatir, Draco tahu, Harry tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Hm..?" dan Draco tersenyum padanya tanpa melihatnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu berdansa dengan para gadis itu Potter, seakan-akan kau itu sangat tampan. Apa mereka buta, kalau ada laki-laki yang lebih tampan."

Sebenarnya Harry tersinggung mendengar perkataan ini. kalau saja mereka masih seperti saat di Hogwarts dulu, ia akan mengambil tongkatnya dan mengutuknya habis-habisan. tapi itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Harry, Draco. Harry!"

Draco meliriknya saat Harry sudah tepat disampingnya, tangannya menggenggam lengan Draco. Wajahnya tegas, sedikit kesal. Namun Draco tahu, ia tidak marah sedikitpun.

"Iya, Harry."

Harry tersenyum saat mendengar namanya disebut. Andaikan Ginny dan keluarga Weasley lainnya tidak berada dibelakang mereka, sedang mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Draco sudah pasti mengklaim bibir merah milik orang yang ia cintai dihadapannya ini. Ingat Draco adalah seorang Pure-Blood. Pure-Blood tahu sopan santun dan memegang tinggi harga diri terutama Malfoy dihadapan Weasley.

"Ayo, masuk, Draco?" pintanya dengan lembut.

Draco melirik Harry, "Sebentar lagi, Harry. Sudah limitku berada ditengah-tengah Weasley."

"Ibumu baik-baik saja ditengah-tengah Weasley?"

"Karena ibuku adalah ibuku, seorang Black dan tidak memiliki darah Malfoy yang membenci Weasley di dalam tubuhnya."

Benarkan? Pernikahan di Burrow itu ide yang sangat buruk sekali.

"Terserah kau saja, Draco. Tapi aku menunggumu di dalam." Mendengar ini Draco tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun. Berbeda saat ia berada di dalam Burrow (ditengah-tengah Weasel lebih tepatnya).

"Hm…"

Harry meninggalkannya setelah ia mengusap perlahan punggung Draco. Bahkan Draco sendiri tidak paham, sejak kapan tangan Harry sampai di punggungnya. Sentuhan Harry pada tubuhnya adalah hal yang lumrah baginya seakan-akan tubuh Harry adalah bagian dari tubuhnya. Saat tangan itu meninggalkan punggungnya, ia langsung merasa kesepian. Ia merindukan sentuhan tangan itu lagi. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus bersabar. Ia sedang berada di Burrow.

The Boy Who Lived itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "Draco!"

"Hm? Apalagi Harry?" katanya malas sambil memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih karena kau telah mau menjadi pendamping pria di pernikahanku ini. walaupun sudah menjadi kesepakatanmu dengan Ron, tapi rasanya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih lagi, aku selalu mengira kalau Ron yang akan menjadi pendampingku, tapi ternyata itu rival ku sendiri." Ia terkekeh, tidak menyadari Draco yang terdiam. "Ah, maaf, aku hanya…kau tahu…" Draco tersenyum. Berusaha untuk tersenyum lebih tepatnya, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka,.." kalau aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, "Sana kembali pada Weasel-mu!"

"Draco! Ku bilang hentikan!"

"Itu panggilan kesayanganku Scarhead! Untuk si Weasel-girl."

"Slytherin!"

"Aku sudah bukan Slytherin lagi, kucing kecil." Draco menyeringai, awalnya Harry terlihat sedikit kesal dan ingin membalas perkataan Draco, tapi Ginny memanggilnya kembali dan ia hanya tersenyum pada Draco sambil mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' lagi sebelum ia menemui Ginny.

Iya, pernikahan di Burrow itu memang sesuatu yang buruk. Hatinya pedih, karena ia akan selalu kembali ke Burrow apapun yang terjadi. Kembali pada orang yang dicintainya sesakit apapun perasaannya. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan membuat gelembung-gelembung kecil diudara dan menerbangkannya ke langit. Ia menjaga gelembung buatannya itu agar sampai ke langit. Perlu konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk menjaga bentuk dan warnanya yang sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

Dan Ironinya,

Langit sangat cerah diatas sana, membuat gelembung-gelembung itu terlihat sangat jelas.

...

End.

...

Parampampaaaa…short chapter… really short…

:v ah…menggalau.

Thanks buat orang yang menikah hari ini. dan orang yang ditinggalkan oleh yang menikah. :)))))) dan :((((((((

Dan saya galau, silakan (maksa) di review… (kapan terakhir nulis kata ini yaaa),

btw itu bukan gueeehhh yang ditinggal nikah... don't give me a #pukpuk thing. :)))


End file.
